


Realizations

by IngridAnne24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a dinner date with Bolin and Mako, Asami has a realization when it comes to Korra. Takes place post-Book 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I occasionally think about Korrasami and how beautiful Book 3 was in regards to it. Like, there is a decent part of me who think it could actually happen, if Bryke are willing to take the risk. It's online now so who knows.
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about how a romantic thing could happen while Korra's out of commission, because I don't what it to be a thing where a relationship starts when Korra isn't herself and she's weakened. It doesn't seem like something Asami would do.

For three weeks, Asami hardly left Korra's side. The idea of leaving Korra even for a moment made Asami uncomfortable, so she volunteered to tend to Korra's every need, even though it was never really a discussion. She didn't push away anyone who wanted to help, but she still didn't leave. She didn't mind too much, but she did get to a point where Korra was starting to look better than she did.

“Asami, take a nap, go out and eat something, take a walk. Something,” Senna told her one morning, already pushing Asami out the door. “Korra will be fine. Thanks to you she's already doing so much better, now you need your rest.”

Bolin grabbed Asami, and Senna closed the door, before Asami could protest.

“She's right, Asami. You're starting to get circles under your eyes like Korra. At least hers are almost gone,” Bolin said with his arm looped around her. “You go take a shower, then meet me on the pier. Mako and I are taking you out for dinner.”

Once again, Asami's protest was cut short and she was pushed into the bedroom given to her the first time she arrived on the island.

“I'll see you in two hours.”

Bolin quickly left, leaving Asami to decide to what to do next. She did decide to take a shower and she was glad she did. It wasn't like she wasn't bathing, but they were always quick ones, ones she couldn't really enjoy, so this shower was like heaven. According to the clock when she came back into the room, a half an hour had passed, but she felt like a new person. Then she sat on the bed, looking out the window. 

She didn't know she fell asleep until a hand was gently shaking her shoulder. She blearily opened her eyes and saw Mako standing over her.

“Hey, sorry I woke you up. Are you up for dinner? It's okay if you're not.”

Asami yawned and sat up. “No, I want to go out. I just need to get dressed.”

Mako smiled at her. “You've been a good friend for her, Asami.”

Asami smiled back, thanked him, then shooed him from room. She put on her favorite outfit, the red dress she mostly wore on her dates with Mako, and brushed out her hair. She was extra attentive with her makeup, making sure she covered up the circles under her eyes. When she felt she looked presentable, she made her way outside and was greeted by the brothers.

“You look ravishing, m'lady,” Bolin said with a bow. Mako took her arm, kissed her cheek, and led her to the boat waiting for them.

“We decided a dinner cruise would be the best idea. And look who decided to join us,” Mako gestured onto the boat, revealing Korra sitting, in her wheelchair, at the table set for them. 

Asami let go of Mako and ran up to the boat. “Korra! What are you doing out here? Do you feel alright?”

Korra smiled. It was a smile Asami hadn't seen in a while and her heart felt full.

“I'm feeling pretty good, actually. Thanks to you, Asami,” Korra said softly, taking Asami's hand.

Asami sat down, as did Mako and Bolin. While they were served their first course, they talked like everything was normal. And everything felt normal. Korra was quieter than she normal would be, though; she mostly listened and nodded with whatever the topic was. And she ate slowly. Asami couldn't help but watch Korra; she had gotten in such a habit of doing that.

The sun had set by the time they got their main course, and the boat was just passing the stadium. Bolin was telling them about what Opal, who had been sending him letters, was experiencing on her nomadic trips. Asami looked at Korra and noticed she was looking down.

“Korra, are you okay?” She asked.

Korra looked up and gave her a weak smile. “Yeah, I'm just tired.”

“Well, maybe we should go back,” Asami suggested.

“No, I'll go back.” Korra held up her hand to stop Asami from protesting. “I discussed this with the boys before you came down; I'd stay out until I was tired, then I would go up. My mom is up there, as is Pema. You can fuss over me all you want tomorrow, but tonight, you need Asami-time.”

Asami looked at her lap, then nodded. As much as it felt weird to not be with Korra, they were all right; she hadn't had any time for herself in three weeks. Besides, maybe she was annoying Korra being there all the time. 

A hand patted hers. “You've been awesome, Asami. Really. I don't know how I would have done it these past few weeks.”

When they got back to the island, Senna came up to get Korra. As Korra passed Asami, she leaned over and gave Asami a quick peck on the cheek. Asami's face flamed hot and she avoided looking at the brothers. When Senna and Korra were gone, the boat started moving again and they were served dessert. At this point, Asami looked up and caught Bolin's eye. He waggled his thick eyebrows at her.

“What was that about?”

“What?”

“You know what,” Mako added, who was giving her a similar look to Bolin's.

“It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. We've spent a lot of time together,” Asami insisted.

“Hm,” Mako said.

“Don't 'hm' me. Korra's my friend,” Asami snapped.

“Okay, sorry,” Bolin said, his hands up. They dropped it and enjoyed their dessert. There was no more light from the sun in the sky and it was filled with so many stars, so Asami pretended to be looking at them. She could feel the brothers' eyes on her, though. Even though they didn't really say much about it, they were just hinting, she couldn't help but think about what they were hinting. She had thought about it anyway. How could she not? She had been with Korra nonstop for three weeks.

“You okay, Asami?” Mako asked. “We were just teasing. Whatever your relationship is with Korra is your business.”

Asami looked up at Mako and couldn't help smiling. This was the reason she dated him, twice. 

“Honestly, nothing is happening. She's my friend and I want to do whatever I can for her,” Asami said and her gaze dropped down to her lap. “However, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about...”

She stopped herself and started fussing with her napkin. She knew Mako and Bolin were looking at her, but she couldn't bring herself to look up.

She supposed she had been feeling this way for much longer, but over the past few months, it started to become clear to her. When they started sparring together after Harmonic Convergence, then when Korra called her a “girlfriend.” Something clicked. They started spending so much time together and Asami couldn't decide what Korra's feelings on the matter were. Sometimes Korra would brush against Asami's arm, or put her hand on Asami's knee, or lean in rather close. But not wanting to complicate things, Asami never acknowledged them.

Asami caring for Korra was another thing. She did some personal things for Korra and has seen all of Korra at this point, but not once did Asami sexualize the situation. In these instances, Korra was her friend who needed her help. Nothing more. The only times Asami's attraction reemerged was when she and Korra would lie in bed together and Asami would stroke Korra's hair until she fell asleep. But it still was not sexual. It was something, though.

“Asami?” Bolin spoke up. “You've been staring at your lap for ten minutes. You okay?”

Asami looked up at a blurry Mako and Bolin; she didn't realize she was crying. She hastily wiped the tears away.

“What's wrong?” Mako asked.

“I think I love Korra,” Asami choked out before she could stop herself. She felt almost as surprised as Mako and Bolin looked.

“You what?” Bolin asked dumbly. 

Asami made a noise like a laugh and wiped more tears away. “I guess I couldn't admit it to myself before.”

“Have you kissed her?” Bolin asked, but Mako elbowed him.

“It's okay, Mako. No, I haven't. I don't think I will, but if I did, it wouldn't be until Korra feels completely better. But, again, I don't think I will. This friendship is pretty new and I don't want to ruin it.”

The brothers looked like they didn't know what to say, and Asami didn't blame them. It was an odd situation. Mako had dated Korra, and Asami had dated Mako twice, while Bolin used to have a crush on Korra. It all seemed a little incestuous.

“You're a smart woman, Asami. I'm sure whatever you think is right, is right,” Mako told her, looking a little unsure. 

Asami reached over and took Mako's hand. “I probably won't act on it, Mako. I don't think Korra likes me that way, and it's okay if she doesn't. I love her friendship.”

Mako gave her a quick smile. “And thank you, guys, for taking me out tonight. I really needed this.”

Asami changed the subject to some new projects Varrick was working on, and they talked about that until the boat pulled back up to the island. Asami left the boat, while the boys stayed on to go back to the city. However, Bolin did chase after her.

“Asami, wait!” Bolin came up behind her and took her hand. “I wouldn't worry about this. If you like Korra and you decide to tell her, you tell her. Don't assume anything. And I'm sure you won't regret telling her.”

A big smile spread across her face. “Thanks, Bolin. I know that thing was tough on you.”

“Ah,” Bolin waved his hand. “It was a tough time, but I'm with Opal now. Sort of. I haven't seen her in two weeks, but it's fine.”

Bolin shrugged, then gorilla-hugged Asami and gave her a hard pat on the back. 

“You get Korra back to her old self, okay?” Bolin yelled to Asami when he was back on the boat and it was sailing away.

When Asami got back to Korra's room, Korra was sitting up in bed and reading.

“What're you reading?” Asami asked as she started changing into her pajamas.

“Jinora gave me her books about the Hundred Year War, with Avatar Aang and the other Team Avatar,” Korra answered, peering over the book. “Chief Sokka, before his girlfriend joined, was the lone non-bender in the group. Just like you, Asami. He was resourceful, too.”

“Oh, yeah?” After she was changed, she slid onto the bed and peered at the book.

“Yeah. I barely remember him, but I remember him being pretty funny. Though, thinking back, his jokes were pretty corny.”

“I'm not much of a jokester,” Asami chuckled.

“I don't know, your joke about the platypus-bear and the eggplant was pretty funny.”

Korra put the book down and rolled over onto her side, facing Asami. Asami turned off the light and lied down, facing Korra.

“How was your evening?” Korra asked.

“It was very nice, but I'm happy to be back here.”

Asami could see Korra smile before Korra sidled up to curl up against Asami. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and sighed. The memory of her saying she loved Korra kept replaying in her head, but then what Bolin said came into her head. Maybe she shouldn't worry about it now. Maybe she should enjoy what she has now, and focus on helping Korra feel better.

Korra was already sleep, so Asami relaxed. As she tucked her head between Korra's head and shoulders, she decided she didn't care if she loved Korra, because this love was different kinds of love rolled together. Whatever it was called, it was going to be with Asami in helping Korra in any way she could. She would figure out the other part later.


	2. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy people like this story so I am going to continue it. I don't know how long it'll be since my attention span for stories is pretty short. Probably two more chapters.
> 
> So the bit about the Avatar Spirit. I have no idea where I heard the thing about the week. I might have made it up or I actually heard that somewhere, so either way, I'm using it.

Two weeks later, Korra took her first steps outside in over a month. Katara had looked at Korra and told them the inability to walk was weakness in the muscles, not a spinal injury, so she had been confident in Korra walking again. Korra had practiced short steps starting in the bedroom, then she moved into the hallway, and now she was doing it outside. Asami had one of Korra's arms, while Senna had the other. Mako and Bolin followed closely behind.

“I'm so proud of you, sweetie,” Senna whispered into her daughter's ear. Korra gave her a half-smile.

“Thanks, Mom.”

Korra walked around the island, then sat down on a bench overlooking the harbor when she got tired. Asami watched Korra close her eyes and take a deep breath.

“The air smells so good,” Korra said. “It seems like forever since I've really enjoyed it.”

Korra opened her eyes and looked at Senna. “Mom, why don't you go take a break? It's been awhile since I've hung out with the boys.”

“Okay, sweetie.” Senna bent down to kiss Korra's temple, then she turned and went up the steps. When she left, Korra stretched her arms over her head. She still had muscles, but they had gotten smaller, and it looked so odd to Asami. Asami was glad the circles under Korra's eyes were gone, though. She was starting to look like herself.

“How're things, Bolin?” Korra asked.

“Well, Opal tells me they're in the Fire Nation now. They met the Fire Lord, you know, Zuko's daughter. Opal said she's gorgeous. Then they went to a small village to stop a quarrel about stolen fruit or something. I don't know, but it sounds like fun.”

Asami looked down at Korra cautiously. Korra had had a strange reaction to hearing about the Air Nomads one day; she started crying. Asami was the only one with her, so Korra opened up about it.

“I'm happy for them,” Korra had mumbled, while tears rolled down her cheeks. “Really.”

“No, you're not, Korra. What is it?”

After Korra had insisted she was fine for a few more minutes, she finally told Asami what was wrong.

“It's my job to do those things, Asami. I'm the Avatar, I should be going out and solving problems,” Korra said, her fists clenched and her eyes filled with tears. She was sitting in her wheelchair at the time and had started to “pace.”

“Korra, you're one person, you can't solve all these problems on your own. And you're sick. You went through a lot,” Asami had said as she bent down in front of Korra, stopping her from rolling around more.

“I know, everyone keeps telling me that!” Korra snapped.

“But you don't believe them. Korra, you do realize you're a human being, too, don't you? You have the Avatar Spirit in you, but you also have your own spirit. You weren't the Avatar the moment you were born. I heard the Avatar Spirit takes a week before it enters a new person, so you might have been a normal person for a whole week. You're allowed to be a human sometimes.”

Korra had stared at Asami for a full minute, her eyes wide and slightly less wet. Asami stared at her right back. Asami placed her hands on Korra's shoulders.

“The Air Nomads are glad to be doing this, Korra. They're expanding on their original nomadic culture and learning from it. Frankly, I think it's silly to have one person in charge of this balance stuff,” Asami shrugged. “Anyway, you focus on getting better and then you can go back to being the best Avatar there ever was.”

Asami had hugged Korra at this point. “I'm so proud of you,” she had whispered into Korra's ear. She felt wetness on her face and at first thought it was Korra, but soon realized it was her. She back away and wiped her eyes. Korra had smiled bigger than Asami had seen in a while.

That said, Asami was still nervous about how Korra would react this time; they hadn't talked about it for a while. But Korra seemed unbothered.

“Maybe they'll get to go to Ember Island. I heard it's awesome there,” Korra said.

“I don't know if a lot of disputes happen in resort towns,” Bolin replied.

Korra looked up at Asami and gave her a quick smile, telling Asami it was fine. At this point, Asami sat down next to Korra and subconsciously took her hand. She didn't miss the look Mako gave her.

“So, how're things with the police, Mako?” Korra asked him, breaking the look he was giving Asami.

“Uh, good. The triads have been quiet. But these spirit--” He stopped and looked uncomfortable.

“It's okay, Mako, you can say you're having problems with the spirits. I'm aware I'm the reason they're hanging around,” Korra said calmly.

“These porcupine things keep blocking the streets,” Mako finished quickly.

“Oh, I met one of them. He was an asshole,” Korra scoffed.

Mako chuckled softly. 

Korra suddenly moved to stand up, and Asami reacted quickly to help her up. With Asami holding Korra's arm, Korra was back up on her feet.

“What're you doing, Korra?” Mako asked her.

“I've been sitting for weeks, I need to walk more,” Korra replied as she shuffled around. “I have, like, no muscles in my legs.”

Asami almost laughed because Korra certainly still had muscles in her legs. Nice ones.

“Asami, you okay?” Bolin asked suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Your face, it got all red all of the sudden,” Bolin told her, putting his hands on his own face.

Seeing Korra and Mako staring at her made her blush spread to her ears. She pointed up the stairs.

“Do you think you can handle the stairs, Korra?” She asked. Bolin was prone to pointing out things most people would ignore, so she didn't want him pointing out more.

Korra looked a little unsure at first, but then she shrugged. “Yeah, I can try.”

Asami took Korra's hand and quickly hid her face from the boys as she lead Korra up the stairs. It was slow going; Korra had to stop a couple times to take a breath. But with some gentle verbal prompting from the three of them, she eventually made it to the top. Senna and Pema were drinking tea outside, while Rohan sat on Senna's lap. Rohan in her arms, she stood up when she saw Korra.

“Oh, Korra! Did you walk all the way up the stairs? Are you okay?” She asked, looking a little concerned.

“I'm fine, Mom,” Korra said softly. Her eyes were a little downcast, telling Asami she was tired. 

“I was telling Pema how holding Rohan makes me think of when you were a baby. He's a little more easy-going than you were, though. You were a little fighter even before you were born. She once kicked me so hard I couldn't breathe,” Senna told them.

“Mom,” Korra rolled her eyes.

“And she had these fat little legs. She was also always so warm, which in retrospect, should have told me she was a Firebender.”

Senna walked over to daughter and put her arms around her, Rohan squeezed in between them.

“I'm so happy to see you up and about,” Senna said tearfully. As she hugged Korra more tightly, Pema quickly came over to take her son so he wouldn't get crushed. “Oh, I'm sorry, Pema.”

“It's okay,” Pema chuckled. “I'm happy to see Korra doing better, too.”

“Well, thanks to my mom,” Korra said, holding tightly onto her mother. Then she turned towards Asami. “And Asami, who was at my side constantly and saw me at my worst.”

The smile on Korra's face made Asami tear up. It was a classic Korra-smile, that made her beautiful blue eyes light up and her adorable cheeks puff out a little bit.

Bolin elbowed her, then leaned in close.

“Asami, have you spoken to Korra?”

“About what?” She asked, not looking at Bolin because she knew exactly what he was talking about. He raised his large eyebrows at her. Asami pushed Bolin back so they were out of earshot of Korra, while Mako followed them.

“Everytime you look at Korra you get this dazed look on your face. Or you start blushing,” Mako pointed out. “I think you should say something to her.”

Bolin nodded in agreement.

“Guys, whatever I'm feeling is probably just a crush,” Asami looking at the boys pointedly.

“But you said you loved her,” Bolin pointed out.

“That was just a spur of the moment thing. It's a crush,” Asami said, but the boys didn't look convinced. They exchanged glances with each other. “It's a cru--”

Asami stopped when Korra was suddenly at her side and holding her hand. 

“My mom said I was looking tired and ordered me to go up to bed,” Korra said, rolling her eyes, but she did look tired. Asami squeezed her hand.

“Okay, sweet--” Asami stopped and cleared her throat. Calling Korra “sweetie” was not going to help her case about only having a crush on Korra. “Okay, Korra, let's go up.”

Asami had tried to not look at Bolin and Mako as she turned, but she did and saw Bolin waggle his eyebrows at her. Mako only had his eyebrows raised slightly.

When they got back to the room, Asami let go of Korra's hand and gathered Korra's pajamas for her while Korra sat on the bed. 

“What were you and the boys talking about?” Korra asked. Asami shot her a confused look. “You were whispering about something and you kept looking over at me.”

“I was just making sure you were okay,” Asami answered, her hands digging in the dresser, even though she could clearly see the clothes she wanted.

“You looked like you were talking about me.”

“Well, there's a lot to say about you. You've been through a lot.” Asami turned around and handed Korra her pajamas. Korra took them and glanced up at Asami.

“Sit down, Asami,” Korra said softly and Asami did as she was told. Korra took one of Asami's hands and stroked the top of it with her thumb. Asami just stared at their hands. “You remember that Bolin used to like me? The story went, we were friends but I didn't know he liked me, but I only liked him as a friend, but I liked his brother. Then I kissed his brother, even though said brother was dating another friend, and Bolin caught us and was very upset.”

Asami didn't know where Korra was going with this but she didn't like that it was being brought up. 

“The problem was, other than me being stupid and kissing Mako when he was with you, was that Bolin never told me how he felt. I'm not saying I would have gone out with him, but at least I would have known and Bolin could have saved himself some of the pain. Do you have something you want to tell me?” Korra continued. Asami looked up at Korra and looked right into those beautiful blue eyes. She swallowed.

“Korra, I,” Asami stuttered, “I don't want anything ruining our friendship.”

Korra cocked her head and smiled. “Asami, our friendship has gotten so strong these past few weeks, I don't think anything could ruin it.”

Korra leaned forward and kissed Asami on the cheek. Asami blushed.

“I've suspected something for a while. Whenever you helped me wash, you always politely averted your eyes. And you blush everytime I touch your hand. You don't hide it well.”

Asami smiled gently, then pushed the pajamas to Korra. “You should get dressed. While you do that, I'll get changed in my room.”

Korra looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't, so she carefully slid off the bed and started changing. When Asami was in her own room, she got changed as quickly as she could, removed her makeup, and went back to Korra's room. Korra had her shirt off, but already had her pants on so she was sitting on the bed. She was having trouble angling her arms to get the tanktop over her head, so Asami came over and helped. Like Korra had said, Asami was making sure she didn't look at Korra's breasts as she pulled the tanktop over Korra's head.

“I won't get offended if you look at them,” Korra said, smiling. “They're pretty nice breasts, if I do say so myself.”

So Asami looked down. She had seen them before, but only in quick glances. Now she was actually looking at them. She felt her neck growing hot so she looked away again and got the top onto Korra. She helped Korra scooch back to lean again the pillows, then tucked her in. She was tempted to go back to her room, but out of habit, she helped Korra onto one side of the bed, leaving room for Asami. Asami lied on the bed, in a wooden position. Korra had rolled over onto her side and was staring at Asami.

“Goodnight, Asami,” Korra whispered.

Asami glanced at Korra, then sighed and got into a similar position to Korra, so she faced the Avatar. Korra got closer to her forehead was touching Asami's. Her skin was warm, and somehow soothing. Asami closed her eyes.

“Goodnight, Korra.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said maybe two more chapters after the previous chapter, but it might be two more after this once. Maybe more.
> 
> Not focusing on Korra being really sick was a conscious decision. I'm sure there are a lot of stories that write about that, so I decided to keep this relatively cheerful. I'm writing about it a little bit, but I want it to be mostly about her and Asami's relationship.

There was a change in Korra, a good one. She had been gradually getting better, and the past week was really showing it. But when she said she wanted to try sparring again, no bending, Asami knew Korra was on the fast-track to recovery.

“Are you sure, Korra?” Asami asked when Korra brought it up. “You haven't been walking around for that long.”

“Asami, I'm getting skinny and... pointy. I'm all bone! I need to bulk up some more,” Korra huffed, holding up her arms. They were skinny, compared to what Korra normally looked like, but her appetite was coming back so she looked much better.

“Fine,” Asami sighed. Anything that made Korra happy was important. “But the moment you feel tired, you tell me.”

Korra grinned, hugged Asami, and left Asami standing there while Korra put on her sparring clothes. Asami watched Korra with a quite contentment. She still hadn't said anything to Korra about her feelings, mainly since Korra apparently already knew. The only problem was that the feelings hadn't gone away, despite Asami's insistence to the boys that it was a small crush, and Korra wasn't talking about it. The only time Korra had brought it up, she had hinted she wanted Asami to admit it, something Asami wasn't ready to do. Whatever Korra suspected, she wasn't letting it affect their friendship.

“Come on, Asami, get changed,” Korra said, breaking Asami's daze. “I want to do this while I have the energy.”

Asami quickly got changed into her normal activewear, then followed Korra outside. As soon as they were outside, Korra fell into pushups, grunting loudly as she did so. After doing fifteen, she popped up and got into a fighting stance. When Asami got into a similar, Korra came at her with a fast punch, but Asami easily dodged it. She wasn't going to bother fighting back, because she knew this was going to be enough to tired Korra out. 

Sure enough, after ten minutes of Korra kicking and punching, she stopped, panting.

“I think it's time to stop, Korra,” Asami suggested, but Korra shook her head.

“Not... yet,” she panted. She was hunched over, resting her hands on her knees. A minute later, she charged at Asami again, threw a punch at Asami's ear, and collapsed against Asami. Asami was quick enough to catch her, and herself so they didn't fall over.

“Are you okay, Korra?”

Korra nodded quietly.

“Come one, let's go back up. You can try again later,” Asami told her gently and helped Korra back to her room.

When they got there Korra collapsed onto the bed and sighed. 

“Well, I guess that was something.”

Asami sat down next to her. “It was. And soon you'll be bending again. Maybe you should start with Waterbending or Airbending, since I'm assuming they take less energy than the other two.”

“Hm,” Korra grunted.

Asami laid beside Korra and looked at her profile.

“You know what I'm going to say, Korra. But you can't expect to just--”

“I know, jump back into it,” Korra finished, not looking at Asami. “I know.”

Asami took Korra's hand and slid closer to her. “I understand this is frustrating, and I know I can't completely understand what you're going through. I've had a lot of pressure put on me before, but being the Avatar is a completely different thing. There isn't much I can say, because you've heard everything I want to say.”

“You know, it isn't so much that I'm worried that I won't be able to fulfill my duties as the Avatar, it's that I won't need to. Do you think people will really need me?” Korra turned to Asami this time, and Asami moved back so she could look directly at Korra.

“Yes,” she said simply. “Just because the Air Nomads are doing one thing, doesn't mean you can't do everything else.”

“But what is everything else?”

Asami shrugged against the mattress. “The world is changing, and I can see why it seems like an Avatar may be unnecessary, but there are always going to be problems. Anyone who tells you the world doesn't need the Avatar is a jerk and doesn't know what they're talking about.”

Korra didn't respond, she was staring at Asami, her sea-blue eyes darting around Asami's face. She looked like she was going to kiss Asami, but it didn't happen. Asami inhaled sharply through her nose, then rolled closer and kissed Korra. There wasn't much of a pause between Asami initiating the kiss and Korra returning it. Asami had tried to not think about what it would be like to kiss Korra, because thinking about it was a dangerous road to go down, but sometimes she couldn't help it. Now that it was actually happening, it was so much better than she imagined.

Korra's kiss was deep and a little bit forceful, and she had moved her hand into Asami's hair and was fisting it tightly. Asami was in a stupor as Korra kissed her, but Korra's tongue swiping against hers seemed to wake her up. She slid away from Korra, then sat up. 

“I've been wondering when you'd do that,” Korra said with a smile. 

Asami drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. “I probably shouldn't have done that.”

Korra sat up and leaned against Asami. “Why? You didn't enjoy it?”

“Yes, of course I did, but is this really good for you right not? Besides, we're friends. Why complicate this with... whatever this is,” Asami said. She didn't know how to feel about this.

“What? Kissing isn't good for me? I think kissing is very good for me. It's been awhile since I've kissed someone. And so what if we're friends? A lot of, whatever this is, start out as friendships. My parents are best friends.”

“So, what is this?” Asami asked, gesturing at both of them.

“We kissed,” Korra shrugged. “Why call it something?”

“Because your mom is going to ask what it is, and so are Mako and Bolin.”

“We don't have to tell them,” Korra said, grinning. “We spend a lot of time together regardless, so it won't seem weird.”

There was some silence before Asami spoke up. “It was just one kiss. Who's to say it'll happen again?”

“Right,” Korra nodded. Again, there was more silence. “Maybe one more kiss?”

“...Okay.”

Korra turned her head around to kiss Asami, then turned around completely and kneeled in front of Asami. She cupped Asami's face as placed hard kisses onto Asami's lips. Asami felt a little bit bad she wasn't participating as much as she should have; she was returning the kiss, but her arms hung limply at her sides. Korra didn't seem to mind, though. Asami suspected Korra liked taking charge.

Korra had removed her hands from Asami's cheeks and now had her arms wrapped around Asami's body, her head resting on Asami's chest.

“I don't know if this is still stressing you out, but I think this might be more than we're making it out to be,” Korra whispered against Asami's chest.

“Well, still, I don't think we should tell people that this happened,” Asami said. Or what may happen next, she wanted to add.

“You're probably right,” Korra mumbled sleepily. A couple minutes later she fell asleep against Asami and Asami stroked her hair. 

Sometime later, Asami had managed to lie down without waking up Korra and fell asleep as well. Korra still had her arms wrapped tightly around Asami's middle and even when Asami woke up, she stayed like that for a while. The kissing had released some tension and Asami felt more relaxed.

“I have to pee, but I'm so comfortable and I don't want to get up,” Korra mumbled, her eyes closed.

“Me, too,” Asami chuckled. “A few more minutes. Your mom wanted to have dinner with us, anyway.”

A half an hour later, the girls met Senna out on the patio. She was quickly on her feet and was about to help Korra over, but Korra stopped her.

“Mom, I'm fine, really. I even sparred this morning,” Korra said.

Senna looked at Asami, shocked.

“You let her fight?” Senna asked.

“You know your daughter. You try getting her to stop fighting when she really wants to. Besides, it was only about fifteen minutes,” Asami told Senna, leading her back to the table. “She was fine, really.”

“Well, okay,” Senna consented, sitting at the table. “So, what have you girls been up to?”

Asami looked at Korra, but Korra was doing a good job not looking at Asami.

“Took a nap,” Korra said quickly, her focus on her cup of tea. 

“That's all?” Senna asked. She didn't sound suspicious, just curious. Korra nodded. “Well, I hope you girls are hungry because the Air Acolytes made some delicious vegetarian dishes.”

Senna leaned closer to them and whispered, “But I do miss eating meat.”

“Ah, I can help you there, Mom,” Korra told Senna. Korra gestured to an Air Acolyte, who came over. “I'm feeling a little dizzy, so I think I need some more protein. Do you think you could make a dish with meat?”

The Air Acolyte nodded. “I think we have some left.”

“They made a lot of meat dishes for me when I was really sick, so I could get the protein,” Korra told Senna after the Air Acolyte left. “I feel a little guilty now, but if they have some left, we might as well eat it all.”

“Oh, Korra, that reminds me. Your father will be here next week. I've told him you're doing so much better and he's excited to see you,” Senna said, clutching her daughter's hand. Tears sprung up in Senna's eyes. “I'm so happy you're doing better. You look like yourself.”

“I almost feel like myself,” Korra said with a sigh. “When I can start bending again, then I'll feel like myself.”

“Well, don't you rush that because I don't want you getting sick again,” Senna warned. She pointed at Asami. “Make sure she doesn't bend. Maybe you should decide when she does that.”

“I don't know how much energy bending takes, so I don't think I'd be a good judge for that,” Asami admitted.

“Well, just keep an eye out,” Senna said, giving both Korra and Asami a look.

“Hey, this is dinner, not accuse Korra of things before she even does it,” Korra said. But she was smiling, so she wasn't offended. “I don't feel up to it yet anyway.”

Senna seemed to accept the answer. Dinner was served not much later, and while they ate the vegetarian meals, they shared the meat meal, which was only served to Korra. Senna talked about spending time with Pema, exploring the city, and childhood stories of Korra. Asami was perfectly content listening to Senna, then listening to Korra groan when Senna went into the stories about her.

“You sounded so cute,” Asami said with a giggle, placing her hand on Korra's arm. She regretted doing that, though, because as soon as her hand made contact with Korra's warm skin, Asami felt a blush spread over her cheeks.

“Asami, are you okay?” Senna asked, noticing the blush immediately.

“Hm-mm, the food is spicy,” Asami mumbled. Korra was looking at her now and clearly knew Asami was lying.

A little bit later, Senna let them go and they retreated to Korra's room. 

“That was nice,” Asami started to say when they got to the room, but she found Korra grabbing her face and planting a hard kiss on her. Korra pulled away first and grinned at her. “What was that for?”

“I kept thinking about it during dinner,” Korra said. “I can't believe this is finally happening.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Korra circled around Asami and sat on the bed. “I don't remember the two weeks after the fight very well, but when I try to remember, I keep seeing your face. You were always there.”

“I'm your friend, Korra.”

“Yeah, but so are Mako and Bolin. They were around a lot, but you,” tears appeared in Korra's eyes and she quickly blinked them away. “You were always there.”

Asami sat next to Korra and put her hand on Korra's knee. “I care a lot about you, Korra, as a friend. But, I suppose... it's become more than that.”

Korra looked at Asami with wide eyes; not in surprise, but more expectantly. Asami continued. “I've always admired you, Korra. You're so strong, and not just as the Avatar. You can bend each element so well, and you're physically strong, and you're becoming an amazing leader. Perhaps I've always had a bit of a crush on you. Who wouldn't? But now, well, I don't know. It seems more obvious now, if that makes sense.”

Korra nodded. “I've admired you, too. I could never imagine someone not being a bender. I'm a bender, and I have been bending three elements since I was four, my parents are benders, as are most of the Order of the White Lotus people, so I couldn't imagine how a non-bender did anything. Now, that I know you, and see what a smart, resourceful person you are, I was proved very wrong. Plus you're very pretty. Your hair,” Korra ran her fingers through Asami's hair, “it's so thick and soft.”

Having Korra touch her like that made Asami shiver. It made her realize how long she had really been waiting for this to happen.

“I wasn't going to do anything while you were sick, Korra,” Asami said softly.

“I know. I trust you,” Korra whispered. “But I'm fine now. Just about.”

“Yeah? Fine enough for what?” 

Korra leaned over and placed a warm kiss to Asami's neck. Another shiver rolled over Asami, forcing her to close her eyes.

“This, and,” Korra moved her mouth up to Asami's earlobe, “this.”

“Shit...” Asami mumbled.

Korra giggled against Asami's jaw. “I've never heard you curse before.”

“I curse sometimes when I'm... when someone...” Asami blushed, hoping Korra would figure out without Asami having to say it. Judging by Korra's grin, she did.

“Then maybe,” Korra said in a husky voice, “I should...” Korra moved a hand towards Asami's belt, but Asami grabbed her hand.

“Not yet,” Asami whispered. “We need to talk about this a little bit more. I've had problems with jumping into bed without thinking about it.”

“Who'd you jump into bed...” Korra started to ask, but Asami's side-glance told her. “Oooh, Mako?”

Asami nodded. “After you broke up, remember? It was mostly comfort.”

“You don't need to explain yourself, Asami. We've both done stupid things when it comes to Mako.”

“Korra, you don't have to answer this, but have you slept with Mako?”

Asami expected Korra to be offended by the question, but Korra just smiled sheepishly. “Yeah.”

As a realization hit Asami, she put her hands over her mouth. “So we've both... with Mako?”

Korra nodded, laughing a little bit. “Is that weird?”

“A little bit,” Asami laughed.

Asami never expected to have this conversation with Korra, nor did she expect it to go so well. Korra's understanding made Asami feel wonderful.

“So,” Korra started after they were quiet for a few minutes, “are you sure you don't want to go farther?”

“I'm sure. I'm fine with just cuddling.”

“Well, before we do that, I want to take a shower. I should have taken one a while ago,” Korra said, sliding off the bed.

“Do you need any help?”

“Not to sound conceited, but I feel like that may end badly if you don't want this to turn sexual. Because, I mean,” Korra gestured to her own body. “Especially if just some kissing turned you on.”

Asami blushed as Korra turned and went into the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas, then climbed into bed and waited for Korra.

“I didn't bring clothes in with me, so, just to warn you,” Korra called from the bathroom. Asami didn't have enough time to process that before a naked Korra strutted out of the bathroom. Before, Asami didn't have much difficulty not looking at Korra, but now, it took effort to pull her eyes away. When she looked up again, Korra was already dressed in a tanktop and shorts. She walked over to the bed but didn't get in.

“I think I want to try some bending,” Korra said.

“Excuse me?”

“Take off your robe and get on your stomach,” Korra instructed.

“...Excuse me?”

“You'll see. Just do it,” Korra told her. Asami paused before doing as told. Korra placed herself onto Asami's butt.

“Korra, what--”

“Shhh, just relax. I want to try something.”

Asami shut her mouth and waited to see what Korra was going to do. A minute later, warm hands slid up Asami's back. Gradually, the hands became warmer and Asami realized what Korra meant by “bending.” She was warming her hands through Firebending.

“I think this is a nice way to ease myself into bending. Plus, you've been looking tense. I guess babysitting me can do that to a person.”

As Korra's hands reached Asami's shoulder blades, Asami felt like she was melting. Korra's hands had become soft from not working out and Asami was enjoying it very much. Korra's motions became slower and gentler, and she found a nice temperature for her hands. It was enough to put Asami asleep, just about.

“Asami?”

“Hm?”

“You still awake?”

Asami nodded slightly. Korra continued massaging Asami's back and Asami felt all of her tension melt away, and very soon, she was just about asleep. One hand left her back and found her hair. Asami fell asleep to a warm hand on her back, and the other massaging her scalp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter has some sex stuff happening. I may up the rating, but I haven't decided yet. It depends how the next chapter goes.
> 
> After learning that Korra will have bob haircut in Book 4 (which made me ridiculously happy) I had to include the scene of the haircut.
> 
> So I hate to say this, but I've decided to end it here. Now that this has become non-canon (not that expected this to become canon, but Korra's recovery was wildly different) my inspiration has fizzled. This will not be my last Korrasami fic, though.

Korra's good mood continued to go up when her dad arrived in Republic City. The big bear of a man enveloped his daughter as soon as he saw her.

“You look so good, Korra. Last time I saw you you were, uh, well.”

“I was a mess. You can say it, Dad,” Korra chuckled against Tonraq's chest.

“Thankfully you did it for me,” Tonraq said as he pulled away slightly from Korra. He smiled at Asami. “Senna's been telling what you've been doing for Korra. Thank you.”

“It's nothing, real--” But Asami was stopped by a tight hug from Tonraq. He moved back and gripped her upper arms tightly.

“Really, thank you.”

Asami decided to not try to be modest, so she smiled. Tonraq gave her arms another squeeze, then went to hug his wife.

“We have a big meal planned for tonight, Tonraq. I had to practically beg Pema to let the majority of the dishes be meat. We compromised by having them be mostly fish,” Senna told her husband.

“I'm sure it'll be delicious. The food on the airships are not very good. So, Korra,” he said, turning to his daughter, “have you started bending yet?”

“Not really,” she admitted. “I mean, not bending as in fighting. I've been working on controlling Firebending through subtle hand... motions.”

Korra grinned at Asami, since she was referring to the massages she gave Asami every night. Every night except for last night, when Korra's hands slid between Asami's legs and Asami quickly put a stop to it. As much as she didn't want to.

“And I did some Waterbending,” Korra continued.

“Well, I'm glad you're not rushing it,” Senna said, patting Korra on her shoulder. “Come on, Tonraq, you will have plenty of opportunities to see Korra. Let's go let Pema know you're here.”

Before Tonraq left he gave Korra a kiss on the head before he followed his wife. When they were gone, Korra looked around before kissing Asami. She pulled the taller girl close, her arms crossed behind Asami's back.

“Ooh! Meelo, look! Korra and Asami are kissing!” A young female voice said behind them.

Korra and Asami promptly broke apart and turned around to face Ikki and Meelo, who were grinning at them.

“Kissy, kissy,” Meelo said, making kissing faces.

“Are you two dating? When did this happen? Does Mako know?” Ikki asked in her typical fast-paced voice.

“No, last week, and no,” Korra answered. 

“Does anyone know?” The young Airbender asked.

“Other than you two, no.”

Ikki's eye lit up and she turned to her brother.

“Meelo, we're the only ones who know! How exciting!”

“We should tell more people!” Was Meelo's response.

“No, not yet, because secrets are fun to keep,” Ikki told him.

“How about we worry about telling people,” Asami spoke up. “In the mean time, you two can talk about it amongst yourselves, but keep it to yourselves, okay?”

Ikki seemed to consider it before nodding. “My lips are sealed.”

“Meelo?” Asami turned to the boy.

“Fine, but you need to do something for me,” he responded, crossing his arms.

“What?”

“I still want a piece of your hair.”

Asami grabbed a strand of her hair and looked down at the odd little boy. “Really?”

“Just a little piece,” he shrugged.

Asami sighed and gave Korra a little smile. “Fine, but after dinner.”

“Fine,” he said with a nod. “Come on, Ikki.”

The two kids ran off. When they were gone, Korra started laughing.

“What?” Asami asked, smiling at Korra's laugh.

“That was just a very weird interaction. Do you think they'll really keep it quiet?”

“Probably not, but we should probably be careful about that. We can tell people when we really figure this out,” Asami said, looking off in the direction the kids went.

“You keep saying that, but what do we need to talk about?”

Asami stepped closer to Korra and took her hands, and ran her thumbs over Korra's palms. “I want to be sure this isn't something that just developed because of all the time I spent with you, and you should do the same.”

“Well, I do know I really like kissing you,” Korra smirked.

“I like kissing you, too,” Asami said with a small laugh.

Korra curled her fingers over Asami's fingers and stared up at Asami for a couple minutes. They didn't say anything, but Korra had a small smile on her face the whole time.

“I like your face, too,” Korra added after a while. “These green eyes, your long nose, your luscious lips.”

Korra emphasized her last point by quickly kissing Asami. When she pulled away, she let go of Asami's hands.

“Hey, how about before my mom comes out and scolds me we try some bending. I mean I try some bending and you... dodge it?”

“You sure?”

Korra got into a stance for Airbending and blew a puff of air at Asami. Asami frowned and fixed her hair.

“Yeah,” Korra grinned.

Asami got into a stance, while Korra carefully danced around. She moved more slowly than Asami had seen her before, but she seemed to be doing well. Korra threw a fiery punch at Asami, who ducked down and popped back up to the side. Another Firebending punch came at Asami and she slid under Korra's arm and gave her a gentle swat on the stomach. Korra's other hand came around and she Airbended at Asami hard enough to push her back a couple feet.

Korra turned towards a boulder in the yard, flexed her arms and legs, and had it float over her head. She didn't move it though, and held it there for a couple minutes, before placing it back where it was. She collapsed down to her knees, panting.

“Korra! Are you okay?” Asami knelt next to Korra and put her hand on her back.

Korra was still panting, and sweating, but she grinned. “I did it. I actually got to bend.”

“Yeah, but I think that's enough for today. I don't want your mom to kill me.” Asami helped Korra up. “Do you want to take a shower before dinner?”

Korra nodded, so the two of them headed to Korra's room. Asami shut the door behind her and a moment later, she was pushed against the door as Korra aggressively kissed her. Her fingers dug into Asami's hair and she kissed hard enough to make Asami feel like Korra was going to bruise her lips. When Korra pulled away, Asami was panting as hard as Korra when she finished bending. When Asami muttered a “shit” under her breath, Korra smirked.

“You're welcome.”

“I'm going to need a shower now, too,” Asami muttered. When she realized she actually said that aloud, she put her hands over her face. Korra, who was equally surprised, gaped at her.

“I'm learning so many new things about you. For one, you say shocking things when you're aroused.”

Korra crossed the room and pulled off her shirt, then her upper undergarments. Asami had given up on trying to not stare at Korra when she stripped like that, because Korra clearly didn't mind. In fact, she seemed to revel in it. She would strut around the room when she was naked, constantly glancing at Asami. Asami, however, had not been completely naked in front of Korra because she was worried where that would lead.

“We can take a shower together,” Korra suggested as she pulled off her pants.

Asami crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at the Avatar.

“You're so persistent.”

“Well, I'm going to bathe, and you're welcome to join me,” Korra said as turned her bare backside to Asami and went into the bathroom. Asami stared at the doorway until she heard the water running. 

A couple minutes later, Asami walked into the bathroom sans clothes. Rather than showering, Korra was sitting in the tub. When she saw Asami, her eyebrows shot up. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't, so Asami slipped into the tub, opposite Korra. This turned out to be more difficult than she expected because while Korra was fairly tall, Asami was even taller.

“Wait, hold on,” Korra grunted. At first her legs came up between Asami's legs, nearly kicking her.

“Careful,” Asami warned. 

Korra then put her feet onto Asami's upper thighs, and Asami placed her legs on one side of Korra's legs, her feet resting against Korra's hip.

“This is nice,” Korra sighed once they got settled.

Asami agreed, then tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She heard Korra move around a little bit, but other than that, it was quiet.

One of the feet that was resting on Asami's legs suddenly slid down between her legs and pressed into her center. Asami's eyes shot open.

“Korra, what're you doing?”

“Nothing,” Korra replied, removing her foot.

“It's nice to see you have a sex drive, because I'm guessing that means you're feeling better, but I'm really not ready yet,” Asami admitted.

Korra nodded. “I understand. I'm sorry, it's just you're really pretty and, well,” Korra gestured to Asami's body. “Can you blame me?”

“No, I suppose not,” Asami chuckled.

Korra stopped trying to start something, which Asami was very happy because she was pretty sure if Korra tried again, Asami wouldn't be able to stop herself this time. The two girls washed their hair and put on robes before going into the room. 

Asami fingered a strand of hair. “I guess I better give Meelo some of this if we want him to keep his mouth shut. What do you think he wants with it?”

“Who knows,” Korra shrugged. “Don't give him a lot because I'm guessing you don't want to make it uneven.”

“I have plenty of hair, as you see. I'll just take this little piece,” Asami said. She pulled a pair of scissors from a drawer and snipped off a two-inch strand.

“Hey, Asami,” Korra spoke up before Asami put the scissors away. “Could you do me a favor?”

“Yeah, of course, Korra.”

Korra stepped up to Asami, her fingers combing through her own hair. “Could you cut my hair?”

“Cut it? How much?”

“Remember how Jinora's hair was before it was shaved? Kinda like that.”

Asami raised her eyebrows. “That short?”

“Maybe a little bit longer, but yeah.”

“Okay, Korra,” Asami smiled.

Korra sat down on a chair, Asami behind her. Asami grabbed Korra's hair in one hand, then let it fall back down. She started out slowly, just in case Korra wanted to change her mind, but Korra didn't say anything so Asami did it a little bit more quickly. Soon the floor was covered in brown hair. 

Korra's hair came just past her shoulders now, and after Asami made sure it was even, she handed a mirror to Korra. The Avatar smiled and bounced the ends on her palm.

“It looks great, Asami,” Korra said, standing up.

Asami got a good look at Korra, at first doing it to be sure she cut it well enough, but she found herself staring at Korra all over. Korra was still looking in the mirror so she didn't see the heavy-lidded stare Asami was giving her.

“You should be a hairdresser,” Korra said, her eyes drifting from the mirror to Asami. “You're really good... Asami?”

Asami took the mirror from Korra, placed it on the dresser, and slid her hand into Korra's shorter hair. The kiss she gave Korra started out slow and soft, but quickly became deeper and harder, which Korra eagerly copied. Korra gentle pushed Asami backwards, directing her towards the bed. When the back of Asami's legs hit the bed, she purposely fell back, taking Korra with her, their lips never breaking contact.

One of Korra's legs slipped between Asami's and pressed upwards. Asami moaned at the contact and pulled Korra even closer. Korra's tongue swirled against Asami's, while her leg pushed against Asami again.

Wrapping a long leg around Korra's back, and with a strong twist of her hips, Asami flipped Korra onto her back so Asami was on top of Korra. Asami pinned Korra's hands down on the bed as she kissed her again. Her hips moved against Korra's leg, finding some nice friction, causing her to moan again.

“Are you going to let me touch you?” Korra asked, her eyes glued on Asami's dazed face.

“Not yet,” Asami panted. She rolled her hips, finding Korrar's hipbone, and when she hit an especially sensitive spot, she cried out.

“You're content with just humping me?” Korra chuckled.

This made Asami stop and she blushed. “Uh, well...”

“I'm kidding, Asami, but I think it'll be better if I help,” Korra said. Asami agreed so she let Korra's hands go. Korra wrapped one around Asami's back, pressing her close, and slid the other hand down into Asami's robe. When her hand found a warm wetness, she slowly slid a finger through it. The finger found a sensitive area and Asami jerked against Korra when Korra touched the bundle of nerves.

Korra focused her attention on that area, finding a rhythm of tight circles. Asami shifted so her knees were on either side of Korra's legs, while her upper body pressed against Korra's. With her ass up in the air, Asami briefly worried what someone would see if they came in the room but that quickly disappeared when Korra slipped two fingers into her, while her thumb continued stroking Asami. Korra's other hand moved from Asami's back to up her neck then into her hair. 

Asami was getting there very quickly and as she felt her body start to tense up, there was a knock on the door.

“Girls? Are you in there?” It was Pema.

“Shit,” Korra mumbled. She quickly removed her hand from Asami, wiped it off on her robe, and climbed out from under Asami. Both of them sat up straight, while Asami tried to fix her hair.

“Yeah, we're in here,” Korra called, her voice coming out higher than usual.

Pema came inside and she immediately noticed Korra's hair.

“Oooh, Korra! Your hair!” She cooed. She came over to them and touched Korra's hair. “It's so cute. Did you cut it, Asami?”

“Yes, Pema,” Asami replied. She knew she looked like a mess and her face was flushed, so she prayed Pema wouldn't notice.

“I love it. Anyway, dinner is just about ready, so, get ready,” Pema smiled at them. Then her expression changed and her eyes passed over both of them. Asami couldn't read the expression, but it still made her heart pound. Pema squinted at her. “Are you feeling alright?”

Pema put her hand on Asami's forehead, then made a face. “You're sweaty. And you are a little warm.”

“I just took a bath. A hot one,” Asami said quickly.

Pema didn't look convinced. “Well, alright. Hurry, your dad is very anxious to spend time with you,” she said to Korra before leaving the room.

“She knows,” Asami whispered.

“What?” Korra laughed.

“Did you see the look on her face? She knew something.”

“So what if she does? Pema's not going to say anything,” Korra said. She pulled off her robe and started putting on her clothes for dinner.

Asami's concern regarding Pema disappeared when she watched Korra. Taking a deep breath, Asami tried to not think about what Korra had been doing to her before Pema interrupted.

“We will continue this later,” Korra said as she turned back to Asami and saw the look on her face. “You might want to splash some cold water on your face.”

Asami forced herself to turn away from Korra and focused on getting changed. She changed into her usual outfit, with the skirt, and continued avoiding looking at Korra. She was still very much turned on and she didn't trust her self-control at this point.

“Come on,” Korra said when both of them were dressed. She held out her hand, which Asami hesitated to take. “Why are you so worried about people finding out?”

“Because, I don't want people thinking I am taking advantage of you when you're sick,” Asami replied as she started to pace.

Korra grabbed Asami by the arm and looked her right in the eyes. “Okay, two things. One, I'm not sick. I may not be what I was before, but I am much, much better. Two, you are not taking advantage of me. If you've forgotten, I'm the one who's been trying to get into your pants for the past week and I was the one who was in your robe fifteen minutes ago.”

Korra took Asami's hands and raised her eyebrows. “I'm not a helpless girl and you're not some sort of predator. If anyone thinks that, I'll set them straight.”

Korra kissed Asami on the cheek and kept one of her hands tightly wrapped around Asami's. Asami looked down at Korra and felt tears prick her eyes. She felt an urge to kiss the Avatar as hard as she could, but decided against it because the tension in her body had just let up. Instead she pulled Korra into a hug. The two girls embraced for a couple minutes, in silence, before they went out to dinner. Asami almost didn't want to leave the room, she wanted to continue what they had started, she wanted to finish it, and enjoy Korra in a new way. But she guessed Korra wanted to spend time with her father so she didn't bring it up.

“Let's go,” Korra said after a little while. She started to let go of Asami's hand, but Asami kept a tight grip on Korra's.

“Yes, let's,” Asami smiled, giving Korra's hand a squeeze before they left the room.


End file.
